110 mhz
by 614whiteberry
Summary: Sehun pengacara berumur 30 tahun yang bertemu dengan Luhan remaja berumur 18 tahun via radio transmisi. Saat Sehun mulai jatuh cinta kepada Luhan ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa sebenarnya Luhan tidak hidup di masanya. (orz crappy sum i know) Cast: Sehun, Luhan. Pair: HunHan,SeLu


**Note** : FF ini dipublish di FB YaoiFanfiction Januari lalu. So sorry to say, ini bukan FF baru :) Cuman mikir kayaknya harus (banget) di post di ffn untuk membayar rasa rindu (emang ada yang kangen?) hehehe mau minta maaf karena udah gak pernah nulis (FF terakhir yang aku tulis itu LU345N dipublish di selubration (livejournal) /promosi/) aku berusaha untuk lanjutin nulis ff yang terbengkalai sedikit demi sedikit tapi gak bisa janji untuk selesai dekat2 ini. At least im still trying to put my mood and feels together . Jadi ya bisa dibilang aku di mode semi-hiatus. Masih sering nulis ff2 pendek di twitter: **MyMusehun** (promosi lagi) . Ok kayaknya ini note udah kepanjangan banget hahahaah enjoy the story readers!

 **Tittle** : 110.1MHz

 **Author** : SeLuminati

 **Main Cast** : HunHan

 **Other Cast** : OC, Sedikit Mention about Jongin

 **Rate** : T

 **Genre** : Romance,Fluff,Sci-Fi .

 **Length** : OneShoot!

* * *

 **110.1MHz**

Sehun mengerang,ponselnya berdering dengan lantang membangunkan Sehun dari mimpi indahnya dengan _miranda kerr_. Dengan malas ia menggapai ponselnya,dan tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon ia mengangkat teleponnya.

" _Happy birthday_ Sehun!" teriak ibunya lantang hingga Sehun terlonjak kaget dan harus menjauhkan ponsel itu dari kupingnya agar kupingnya tidak tuli. Sang ibu tertawa girang.

"Apakah harus seberisik itu pada pagi hari? Ini bahkan belum pukul 7 eomma," keluhnya dengan suara parau. Matanya masih terpejam karena mengantuk.

"Harus seberisik ini pada pagi hari dimana kau berulang tahun Sehun! Eomma sedih tidak bisa berada disana dan menemanimu meniup lilin diatas kue ulang tahunmu."

"Aku sudah 30 tahun eomma."

"So? Apa itu artinya aku tidak boleh merayakan ulang tahun pria kecilku ini hmm?"

Sehun menggerutu sebal. Ibunya masih saja memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan 'pria kecil'. Astaga Ia sudah 30 tahun! Apa eommanya tidak mendengar jelas apa yang ia katakan tadi?

"Yeah terserahlah, terima kasih untuk ucapannya eomma."

Ibunya mendengus, " _Grumpy.. as always,."_ Ucap ibunya dengan bahasa inggris.

"Hey, Aku mengerti kata-katamu tadi. Harusnya kau sadar sifatku yang seperti ini menurun dari siapa."

Sehun tidak bermaksud kasar kepada ibunya. Ia memang mempunyai hubungan yang sangat dekat (dan aneh) dengan ibunya. Mereka saling meledek seperti sahabat, saling menyayangi layaknya kekasih, Saling menghormati layaknya Ibu dan anak. Ibu Sehun pun tidak pernah sakit hati dengan apa yang Sehun katakan padanya. Anaknya itu sudah cukup membuatnya bangga dan senang. Kecuali satu hal,

"Kapan kau menikah?"

Sehun akhirnya duduk dan membuka matanya. Mengerang lebih keras dibanding sebelumnya.

 _Pertanyaan itu lagi._ Pikirnya.

"Entahlah," jawab Sehun sekenannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Banyak wanita yang mendekatimu karena kau tampan –well, terima kasih padaku karena sudah menurunkan kecantikanku padamu-," Sehun memutar bola matanya jengkel, "Tapi kau terus menolak mereka. Apa sebegitu bahagianya kau menyendiri?"

"Aku hanya belum tertarik."

Sehun bergumam, "ah!" ketika ide jahil melintas diotaknya, "Bagaimana kalau aku ini ternyata penyuka sesama jenis? Well,aku berpotensi menjadi _gay_ karena setiap melihat Jongin mengganti pakaian aku-"

"Oh Sehun! Jangan main-main dengan ucapanmu!"

Sehun terkekeh, "Aku tidak main-main. Mungkin saja aku menyukai lelaki."

Giliran sang ibu yang menggerutu, "Terserahlah. Kau menyebalkan. Kututup teleponnya ya, ada pria asing tampan yang menatapku terus dari tadi."

" _Anyway_ , Selamat ulang tahun anakku yang kurang ajar! Aku menyayangimu!"

Sehun tertawa, "Aku menyayangimu juga eomma."

Sehun melempar ponselnya ke nakas lalu kembali berbaring dikasurnya.

Tidak terasa ia sudah menginjak usia 30 tahun.

Oh Sehun,ia seorang pengacara di firma hukum terkenal di Seoul. Ia tinggal diapartemen daerah cheondamdong. Ayahnya sudah meninggal ketika ia berumur 15 tahun. Sang ibu ada di London,untuk saat ini. Mungkin besok ia berada di moskow, Maldives ,bisa jadi di mars, dimanapun Sehun tidak peduli. Ibunya senang berpetualang, menjelajahi dunia . Berlawanan dengan Sehun yang lebih memilih diam diapartemen bahkan di hari ulang tahunnya.

Sehun tentu saja masih bertanggung jawab dengan kewajibannya sebagai anak. Ia masih mengirimkan uang untuk ibunya setiap bulan. Walaupun ia membiayai perjalanan ibunya menjelajah dunia, dan membeli barang-barang antik untuk memenuhi koleksinya, tapi Sehun masih hidup berkecukupan dengan gaji yang lumayan tinggi sebagai pengacara. Bercerita tentang barang antik, Sehun mempunyai hobi yang unik. Ia suka mengoleksi barang-barang antik. Disalah satu ruangan diapartemennya penuh dengan piringan-piringan hitam,telepon rumah yang tombolnya diputar, serta _game bot_ yang terkenal pada era 90an. Sehun mempunyai toko antik langganannya sendiri yang terletak di _china town._ Pemiliknya adalah seorang lelaki tua berkebangsaan cina bernama Bao Xianglau. Baobao (panggilan Sehun untuk Xianglau ) sering meneleponnya jika ada barang antik yang baru ia temukan.

Selain barang antik, Sehun juga suka menyimpan barang-barang lama miliknya dan ayahnya. Ia masih menyimpan kacamata baca ayahnya, ia masih memajang foto-fotonya zaman dulu, ketika ia masih bayi, atau foto ketika ia mengunjungi taman hiburan saat ia berusia 15 tahun bersama ayahnya dan foto-foto lainnya.

Ayah Sehun tidak bisa selamanya hidup bersama dirinya,Sehun tahu akan hal ini. Tapi setidaknya ia bisa menyimpan kenangan-kenangan yang ayahnya tinggalkan untuknya hingga ia bertemu ayahnya lagi suatu hari nanti.

Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya ketika ia mendengar ponselnya berdering lagi.

"Ni Hao. Shēngrì kuàilè, Shixun."

Sehun tersenyum, ia mengenali suara serak itu.

"Xie-xie Baobao."

"Aku mempunyai hadiah untukmu. Kau bisa mengunjungi toko hari ini?"

"Ya,aku bisa. Aku akan mengunjungimu saat pulang kantor."

"Baiklah! Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin menunjukan hadiah itu, kau pasti menyukainya."

Walaupun Sehun tidak bisa melihat baobao sekarang,ia bisa membayangkan sekarang pria itu sedang tersenyum lebar dan tangannya terkepal erat, kebiasannya saat ia merasa antusias.

...

Setelah pulang kerja, Sehun mengendarai mobilnya ke _China town_. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya tidak jauh dari gerbang menuju China town. Ia lebih suka jalan kaki menyusuri toko-toko bernuansa etnik cina disana daripada harus mengendarai mobilnya dengan sangat pelan karena banyak pengunjung yang lewat.

Setelah lima menit berjalan,Sehun sampai di toko barang antik Baobao.

"Baobao!" teriak Sehun sambil mengetuk pintu kayu toko tersebut.

"Baobao Harabeojji! Apa kau ada didalam?"

Baobao membuka pintu setelah Sehun mengetuk pintunya beberapa kali, "Jangan panggil aku harabeoji. Kau tahu aku masih terlalu muda untuk panggilan itu."

Sehun hanya terkekeh menggumamkan kata 'Mian,' Sambil masuk ke toko bernuansa kayu tersebut.

"Jadi, benda apa yang sekarang kau temukan?"

Baobao tersenyum riang, "Tunggu disini aku akan membawanya."

"Apa kau perlu bantuan?"

"Tidak perlu! Aku masih sanggup untuk mengangkatnya sendiri! Jangan meremehkanku!" teriak Baobao dari belakang toko. Sehun hanya tertawa sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran.

"Aw Sial punggungku." Keluh Baobao setelah ia menaruh _box_ kayu besar didepan Sehun.

"Apa kubilang,harusnya kau meminta bantuanku! Kenapa kau sangat keras kepala sih?"

Baobao hanya tersenyum tak bersalah, "Hehe, entahlah aku selalu merasa kalau aku ini masih diusia 30an karena terlalu sering bergaul denganmu."

Sehun mendecih sebal, tangannya menyentuh box kayu yang berada didepannya. Sehun membelalak saat ia membuka penutup kayu itu dan melihat benda berbentuk mirip terompet yang tertempel di kayu berwarna kotak didalamnya.

"I-ini pemutar piringan hitam?!"

Baobao mengangguk antusias, "Bagaimana? Aku menemukan harta karun bukan?"

"Wow, kau benar-benar mendapat _jackpot_. Dimana kau menemukannya?"

"Di rumah besar yang terabaikan di daerah Samcheongdong. Orang-orang bilang rumah itu disegel karena pemiliknya bangkrut dan memiliki banyak hutang. _Well_ itu tidak penting, Aku menemukan banyak barang antik disana. Tapi aku hanya membawa ini dan sebuah Radio HT."

"HT?"

"Mmm _Handheld transceiver_. Kalau Orang-orang zaman sekarang menyebutnya _walkie talkie_."

"Oh," gumam Sehun. Perhatiannya masih tertuju kepada pemutar piringan hitam didepannya.

"Apa kau menyukai hadiahnya?"

Sehun terkesiap,mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Baobao, "Ya tentu saja! Ini hadiah terbaik yang pernah kudapatkan! Xiexie Baobao."

Baobao tersenyum puas melihat Sehun menyukai kado yang ia berikan untuknya.

"Kau juga boleh membawa radio Htnya denganmu."

Sehun melihat radio berbentuk kotak berwarna hitam yang tersambung kepada benda seperti _walkie talkie_ itu dengan ragu, "Bagaimana cara kerja benda ini?"

"Gampang, kau tinggal ubah frekuensinya hingga kau mendengar suara seseorang. Setelah itu kalian bisa mengobrol seperti layaknya anak muda zaman sekarang mengobrol menggunakan _sky_."

" _Skype_ Baobao," koreksi Sehun.

"Ya _Sky,Skii,Skype._ Apa bedanya?" elak Baobao sambil mengibaskan tangannya, "Cepat bawa benda-benda ini ke mobilmu dan traktir aku jajjangmyeon!"

...

Sehun pulang pukul 10 malam ke apartemennya. Dengan antusias ia membuka kotak kayu yang ia bawa dan mengeluarkan pemutar piringan hitam itu dengan hati-hati. Sehun meletakannya di meja,disebelah fotonya bersama sang ayah ditaman hiburan 15 tahun yang lalu. Sehun menatap pemutar piringan hitam itu dengan puas dan keluar membawa radio HT kepunyaannya menuju kamar.

Sehun memandang benda itu dengan heran. Saat ia nyalakan ada suara dengungan yang panjang. Entah kenapa Sehun sangat penasaran ingin menggunakan radio HT tersebut. Walaupun ia tahu tidak ada lagi manusaia dimuka bumi yang menggunakan benda tersebut.

Sehun memutar knop hitam di radio itu kekanan, jarum merah yang menunjuk frekuensi radio bergerak mengikuti knop yang Sehun putar. Sudah sepuluh menit Sehun habiskan untuk memutar knop tapi hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada suara yang terdengar. Sehun hampir saja menyerah saat ia mendengar suara seseorang.

"Halo, apakah ada orang disana?"

Sehun terkesiap mendengar suara samar itu. Ia melihat jarum merah penunjuk itu menujuk frekuensi 110.1MHz.

Dengan gugup,Sehun mengambil _walkie talkie_ dimeja dan mendekatkan _walkie talkie_ itu ke bibirnya.

Ia memencet tombol merah disamping dan mulai menjawab, "Y-ya seseorang disini. A-apa kau bisa mendengarku?"

Sehun mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena ia terdengar begitu bodoh,berbicara dengan gagap layaknya balita.

"Oh! Hai Aku bisa mendengarmu!" suara antusias terdengar dari radio, "Aku Luhan! Siapa disana?"

"Se-sehun," jawab Sehun setelah memencet tombol merah itu lagi.

Tak berapa lama Luhan menjawab, "Sehun salam kenal! Aku menyukai namamu."

Malam itu,Sehun mengakui bahwa ia menyukai nama Luhan juga.

...

Setelah beberapa malam mengobrol dengan Luhan. Sehun sadar bahwa Luhan adalah anak yang periang dan cerewet. Luhan menceritakan banyak hal kepadanya, dari hobinya bermain bola sampai cita-citanya menjadi seorang pemain bola kelas dunia. Luhan berusia 17 tahun, tinggal di daerah Samcheongdong. Selain sepak bola, Luhan juga bisa bernyanyi, suaranya begitu merdu ketika ia menyanyikan lagu _I know i loved you_ dari _Savage garden_ untuk Sehun. Sehun pernah tertidur disaat mendengar Luhan bernyanyi membuat Luhan marah padanya ketika mereka kembali bertemu suara esok malamnya.

Tapi lama kelamaan Sehun merasa ada yang aneh. Ketika Sehun bilang ia tinggal di sebuah gedung apartemen di Cheomdangdong Luhan mengatakan bahwa tidak ada gedung tinggi di cheomdangdong. Ketika Sehun bilang ia menyukai musik dari Bruno mars, Luhan bertanya siapa itu Bruno mars dan memilih Queen sebagai band favoritnya. Ketika Sehun menanyakan alamat _Facebook_ Luhan, Luhan bilang ia tidak pernah mendengar apa itu _facebook_. Ketika Sehun bilang ia sangat sedih saat robbin williams meninggal, Luhan bilang bahwa Sehun gila karena robbin williams baru saja mempromosikan film barunya berjudul _model behavior_.

Sehun mencari tanggal rilis film _model behavior._ Dan terkejut ketika ia melihat film robbin williams berjudul _model behavior_ itu dirilis pada tahun 2000.

"Luhan," panggil Sehun malam itu, "Apa kau tahu tanggal berapa sekarang?"

"18 April. Oh ya! Kau tahu dua hari lagi adalah ulang tahunku yang ke 18!" jawab Luhan riang.

Sehun meneguk salivanya kasar,ia berpikir bahwa pertanyaan ini memang bodoh tapi ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menanyakannya, "La-lalu tahun berapa,sekarang?"

"2000. Kau kenapa sih Sehun? Apa tidak ada kalender ditempat tinggalmu."

Sehun terkejut,dengan refleks ia melempar _walkie talkie_ ditangannya dan berlari keluar kamar.

Badannya gemetar, ia terus berjalan mondar-mandir diruang tengah apartemennya.

Tidak mungkin.

Tidak mungkin ia berbicara dengan orang dari masa lalu.

Ini gila.

Mungkin selama ini ia hanya berimajinasi.

Atau kemungkinan lain,Luhan itu hantu.

Sehun merinding memikirkannya.

Sebaiknya untuk sementara waktu ia berhenti memakai Radio HTnya.

Sudah lima hari Sehun mematikan radio HTnya. Ia menyimpan radio itu di ruangan yang penuh dengan koleksi barang antiknya. Kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya Sehun rindu mendengar suara Luhan, ia ingin mendengar Luhan bernyanyi lagi. Ia terus memikirkan Luhan bahkan saat ia sedang dikantor.

Kalau Luhan 18 tahun dan ia tinggal di tahun 2000, berarti tahun ini ia berusia 33.

Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya keras.

Sehun, bukan hal itu yang harusnya kau pikirkan. Kau harusnya memikirkan kenapa bisa kau terhubung dengan orang dimasa lalu?!

Sehun menceritakan keanehan ini pada ibunya yang sontak membuat ibunya tertawa terbahak-bahak dan otomatis mendapati panggilan "Sehun si pengkhayal," dari ibunya. Ia memilih untuk menceritakannya pada Baobao. Untungnya Baobao tidak memanggilnya dengan sebutan orang gila. Baobao hanya tersenyum sambil menepuk pundak Sehun.

"Kau beruntung. Mungkin saja Luhan dari masa lalu itu akan menjadi seseorang yang berharga dihidupmu sekarang," ucap Baobao penuh arti.

...

Suatu malam Sehun memutuskan untuk menyalakan radio HTnya. Frekuensi 110.1MHz itu masih berdengung tanda Luhan belum menyalakan radionya. Tidak sampai Sepuluh menit Sehun akhirnya mendengar suara yang sudah ia rindukan beberapa hari kebelakang.

"Sehun,apa kau disitu?"

Sehun tidak menjawab hingga suara itu muncul lagi, "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menghilang?"

Sehun kembali tidak menjawab dan suara Luhan terdengar lagi, "Aku merindukanmu."

...

"Ah jadi kau tinggal ditahun 2015?!" tanya Luhan.

"Y-ya,benar."

"Wow, Luar biasa!" Ucap Luhan girang, "Berarti kau hidup dimasa depan?!"

"Yah begitulah," jawab Sehun, "Kau tahu, kenyataan bahwa kita hidup dimasa yang berbeda membuatku bersedih karena aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu. Aku ingin sekali melihat wajahmu."

Setelah beberapa lama Luhan menjawab, "Sehun bagaimana kalau aku dan kau dimasaku bertemu?"

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Sehun frustasi, "Aku di masamu tentu belum mengenalmu. Bagaimana kita bisa bertemu?"

"Kau benar. Coba saja kau mengingat posisimu pada suatu hari dimasaku. Aku akan mengejarmu kesana."

Sehun menghela nafas. Luhan benar. Kalau saja Sehun mengingat suatu hari, lokasi tempatnya berada 15 tahun yang lalu pasti mereka bisa bertemu.

15 tahun yang lalu.

Sehun membelalakkan matanya saat ia tanpa sengaja memandang foto ia dan ayahnya sedang berpose didepan taman hiburan.

Benar, 15 tahun yang lalu.

"Luhan! Bisakah kau ke taman hiburan pada hari minggu? Aku 15 tahun yang lalu berada disana!"

Pada hari Minggu, Sehun menunggu kabar dari Luhan dengan gelisah. Kemarin malam Luhan berjanji akan menunggu Sehun ditaman hiburan dari pagi hari. Sehun juga sudah mengatakan ciri-ciri dirinya 15 tahun lalu dan baju seperti apa yang ia pakai.

"Lakukan sesuatu yang mengesankan,yang tidak bisa kulupakan hingga saat ini, agar aku bisa mengingat wajahmu sekarang," pinta Sehun malam itu.

Apa Luhan sudah bertemu dengannya?Kalau ia sudah bertemu dengan Luhan dan Luhan meninggalkan kesan yang mendalam untuknya 15 tahun yang lalu, Sehun pasti bisa mengingat sosok Luhan dipikirannya saat ini.

Siang itu tiba-tiba saja darah Sehun berdesir dan jantungnya berdegup cepat memikirkan nama Luhan. Sorenya sesosok pria manis dengan rambut coklat, dengan mata yang indah, bibir merah muda dan hidung kecil yang mancung terbayang dipikirannya. Pria itu memakai baju merah bergambar mickey mouse dan berdiri malu-malu didepannya.

Apakah itu Luhan?

"Hey," sapa Sehun saat ia mengaktifkan radio HTnya malam itu, "Aku sepertinya mengingat wajahmu. Apa kau Pria berambut coklat dengan kaos merah bergambar mickey mouse?"

Tidak beberapa lama Luhan menjawab dengan singkat, "Ya."

Sehun tidak menyangka rencana mereka berhasil. Pertemuannya Luhan dengannya 15 tahun yang lalu berhasil ia ingat. Ia mengingat wajah Luhan. Dan Sehun akui,Luhan begitu manis.

"Wow! Kita berhasil! Aku mengingatmu! Apa yang kau lakukan sehingga aku bisa mengingatmu?"

Luhan menjawab lebih lama dari sebelumnya, dan saat ia menjawab ia membuat wajah Sehun terasa panas.

"Aku mencium bibirmu ,Sehun."

Setelah kejadian itu,setiap kali ia mengobrol dengan Luhan ia menjadi salah tingkah. Jadi ciuman pertamanya itu adalah Luhan? Sehun ingat saat ia berumur 15 tahun tiba-tiba saja ada anak laki-laki yang menghampirinya. Anak itu begitu manis, berdiri malu-malu didepan Sehun. Belum Sehun menanyakan nama anak itu, tiba-tiba saja anak itu mencium bibir Sehun dan kabur secepat mungkin dari hadapannya. Sehun terkadang melamun sambil menyentuh bibirnya. Satu hal yang ia sesali hanyalah ia lupa bagaimana rasa bibir Luhan di bibirnya. Hal itu membuat Sehun tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Luhan dimasa sekarang.

"Kalau kau mau menemuiku. Kau boleh mengunjungiku ke rumah."

Sehun terdiam lama, ia menyukai ide Luhan. Tapi keraguan juga terlintas dalam dirinya.

Bagaimana jika Luhan yang sekarang tidak mengenalinya?

"Sehun,Aku akan mengingatmu jadi tenang saja, aku pasti ingin bertemu denganmu."

Setelah beberapa menit Luhan melanjutkan, "Kau ciuman pertamaku. Mana mungkin aku melupakanmu?"

Sehun menuju Samcheongdong pada akhir pekan. Mengendarai mobil menuju alamat yang Luhan berikan padanya.

Sehun begitu gugup.

Bagaimana penampilan Luhan yang dewasa?

Apakah suara Luhan masih selembut Suaranya pada usia 18 tahun?

Apakah ia tetap mempesona seperti 15 tahun yang lalu, atau ia lebih mempesona sekarang ketika ia berumur 33 tahun?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terlintas dipikiran Sehun terhenti ketika ia sudah sampai dialamat yang Luhan berikan untuknya.

Rumah putih besar itu terlihat kosong, rumput-rumput liar dihalaman depan menghalangi pintu masuk yang sudah usang. Rumah itu tampak tidak terawat. Sehun jadi mengingat kata-kata Baobao beberapa minggu yang lalu. Baobao menemukan HT bekas di daerah Samcheongdong juga, ia mengatakan bahwa ia menemukannya dirumah besar yang terabaikan.

" _Orang-orang bilang rumah itu disegel karena pemiliknya bangkrut dan memiliki banyak hutang."_

Kata-kata Baobao terngiang dipikiran Sehun. Bagaimana kalau rumah yang Baobao bicarakan adalah rumah Luhan? Apakah itu berarti Luhan sudah pindah?

Sehun pulang dengan rasa kecewa dalam dirinya karena tidak sempat untuk bertemu Luhan.

Malamnya seperti biasa ia menyalakan radio HTnya. Belum 1 menit berlalu suara Luhan yang riang sudah menyapa kupingnya.

"Sehun!" sapa Luhan antusias, "Bagaimana?! Apa kau sudah bertemu denganku?! Bagaimana penampilanku? Apa aku hidup dengan baik?"

Luhan terdengar antusias, Sehun tidak tega mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

"Kau hidup dengan baik. Kau bekerja menjadi pelatih sepak bola. Kau sangat mempesona dengan rambut yang kau cat pirang dan jersey tim belanda yang kontras dengan kulitmu yang putih," ucap Sehun berbohong.

Luhan terkikik geli, "Benarkah? Apa aku mengingatmu?"

Sehun tersenyum pahit, "Tentu kau mengingatku. Aku senang kau mengingatku. Dan aku mengatakan sesuatu hingga pipimu bersemu merah."

"Apa yang kau katakan padaku?"

Jika tadi Sehun berbohong, kali ini ia tidak berbohong saat ia mengatakan, "Aku menyukaimu."

Semenjak hari itu, Sehun bertekad untuk mencari Luhan. Ia menemui _pemilik real estate_ dimana rumah Luhan berada dan menanyakan alamat Luhan yang baru. Pemilik _real estate_ kesulitan mencari alamat Luhan karena Luhan pindah semenjak 15 tahun yang lalu. Tapi pemilik _real estate_ itu tetap membantu Sehun dan mengatakan akan mengabari Sehun jika ia mendapatkan alamat Luhan.

Sehun dan Luhan masih berhubungan lewat Radio HT tua itu. Semenjak Sehun menyatakan rasa sukanya pada Luhan, dan Luhan membalasnya dengan "Aku juga menyukaimu," topik perbincangan mereka lebih romantis dan intim dari biasanya. Sehun mendapati dirinya salah tingkah saat Luhan mengatakan 'Sampai bertemu,Hunnieku,' setiap mereka akan berpisah , jantungnya berdebar cepat saat Luhan menyanyikan lagu romantis untuknya.

"Aku tidak bisa _stand by_ di frekuensi besok malam. Orang tuaku mengajakku ke Busan."

"Oh begitukah?" Tanya Sehun dengan tenang berusaha menyembunyikan rasa kekecewaannya.

"Iya, untuk menginap beberapa malam di rumah bibiku. Sebenarnya aku sedih tidak bisa mendengarmu selama itu."

Ada jeda beberapa menit sebelum Luhan melanjutkan, "Aku pasti akan merindukanmu."

"Aku juga," sahut Sehun.

"Sehun,apa nanti kau akan mengajak diriku dimasamu berkencan?"

 _Kalau aku menemukanmu,aku bahkan akan mengajakmu tinggal bersama._

"Tentu saja."

Sehun mendengarkan suara tawa Luhan, "Aku sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana hubungan kita 15 tahun yang akan datang."

Luhan melanjutkan, "15 tahun yang akan datang, aku akan menangis tersedu ketika kau mengajakku untuk tinggal bersama di apartemenmu yang luas dan modern. Tiap pagi aku akan mencoba bangun lebih dulu untuk menyiapkan sarapan untukmu. Aku akan selalu menagih pelukkan atau _morning kiss_ sebelumkita berpisah untuk bekerja. Setiap malam aku akan selalu tidur dipelukanmu,dan tertidur karena mendengar detak jantungmu."

"Sehun," panggil Luhan setelah beberapa lama terdiam, "Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Sehun tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan itu, "Luhan,Aku juga sudah membayangkan bagaimana hubungan kita."

"Aku akan mengajakmu tinggal diapartemenku, dan kau menangis terharu sambil mengatakan ya. Aku akan terbangun karena aroma sarapan yang sedang kau buat. Lalu aku akan menghampirimu didapur dan memelukmu dari belakang hingga kau terkejut. Aku akan memberimu ciuman sebelum aku berangkat agar aku tidak merindukanmu seharian, tapi aku salah aku malah lebih merindukanmu. Setiap malam aku akan memelukmu hingga kau tertidur, dan mencium keningmu sebelum aku ikut tertidur ."

"Ya,Aku mencintaimu Luhan."

Luhan tertawa malu-malu dan menjawab, "Aku juga mencintaimu Sehun."

Paginya Sehun mendapat telepon dari pemilik _real estate_ yang mengatakan bahwa ia menemukan alamat tempat tinggal Luhan yang baru. Alamat itu mengarah kesebuah komplek sederhana tidak jauh dari samcheongdong.

Sehun berhenti disebuah ruko kecil bernomor 17, tepat dengan apa yang diberitahukan pemilik real estate itu untuknya. Dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang akibat gugup, Sehun menggedor pintu ruko tersebut.

Seorang wanita paruh baya membukanya, "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Apa Luhan tinggal disini?" tanyanya dengan gugup.

"Ya,Dia tinggal disini. Kau siapa?"

Jawaban itu sontak membuat jantung Sehun seakan ingin meledak kegirangan.

"Aku Sehun."

Wanita itu terkejut dan wajahnya berubah lembut. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Ia memang tinggal disini, tapi sekarang ia tidak ada disini." Lanjut wanita paruh baya itu.

"Lalu bagaimana aku bisa bertemu dengannya?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Jika kau ingin bertemu dengannya,Aku akan mengantarkanmu."

Sehun termangu saat ia sampai disalah satu rumah sakit. Ia bingung kenapa wanita paruh baya yang diketahui adalah bibi dari Luhan membawanya kesini.

Apa Luhan dokter atau perawat disini?

Atau Luhan sakit?

Bibi Luhan membimbingnya menuju sebuah kamar rawat. Saat bibinya membuka pintu dan menunggu Sehun untuk ikut masuk, Sehun tiba-tiba saja membeku ditempat. Ia terlalu gugup untuk melangkah. Tangannya terasa dingin.

Ia akan bertemu Luhan dan kenyataan itu membuat otaknya membeku.

"Bukankah kau ingin bertemu dengan Luhan?" tanya bibi Luhan dengan lembut.

Sehun mengangguk dengan kaku dan melangkah masuk. Didalam hanya ada sebuah ranjang yang ditutup tirai putih. Sehun bisa mendengar suara 'bip, bip' dari sebuah mesin yang Sehun lihat berada disamping ranjang.

Dengan ragu Sehun memegang tirai itu dan dengan perlahan menyibaknya.

Pertanyaan Sehun terjawab.

Luhan sangat mempesona. Jauh mempesona dari Luhan yang ia ingat.

Tapi Luhan terbaring lemah diranjang. Masker oksigen menutupi bibirnya yang merah dan hidungnya yang bangir. Beberapa kabel tersambung ke dadanya yang berkulit putih dan mulus.

"Luhan," gumam Sehun.

"Luhan sering menceritakanmu dulu, ia terus mengatakan Sehun ini, Sehun itu, hingga ketika aku mendengarmu memperkanalkan diri,aku langsung mengingatmu. Ia bilang kau adalah temannya di frekuensi radio yang tinggal dimasa depan."

Sehun menggigit bibirnya masih menatap Luhan yang terlelap, "Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Kecelakaan," jawab bibi Luhan dengan suara parau akibat menahan tangis, "Setelah itu ia Koma sampai sekarang."

Dengan hati-hati Sehun mengambil tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya. Akhirnya, ia bisa merasakan halusnya tangan Luhan digenggamannya.

"Ka-kapan kecelakaan itu terjadi?"

"15 tahun lalu, saat ia pergi ke Busan untuk menemuiku. Kecelakaan itu juga merenggut nyawa orang tua Luhan."

" _Aku tidak bisa stand by di frekuensi besok malam. Orang tuaku mengajakku ke Busan."_

Sehun terkesiap. Hari ini. Luhan bilang hari ini ia akan pergi ke Busan. Hari ini kecelakaan itu akan terjadi.

Dengan cepat Sehun berlari keluar.

Jika ia tepat waktu, ia bisa menghalangi kecelakaan itu agar tidak terjadi.

Sehun memacu mobilnya cepat menuju apartemen. Dengan terengah-engah ia masuk kekamarnya dan menyalakan radio HTnya.

"Luhan? Luhan apa kau disana?" tanya Sehun namun tidak ada jawaban dari Luhan. Hanya suara dengungan yang menandakan Luhan tidak mengaktifkan radionya.

"Luhan _please_ jawab aku. Luhan!" Mohon Sehun dengan panik.

" _Please_ ,Luhan.. Luhan katakan sesuatu." Lirih Sehun. Air matanya sudah menetes dan ia mengusapnya dengan kasar.

"Luhan,jangan pergi."

Sehun menangis tersedu. Ia memang bisa berkomunikasi dengan seseorang dimasa lalu. Tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa merubah takdir yang akan terjadi.

Hari itu hingga hari hari selanjutnya frekuensi yang sering dipakai dirinya dan Luhan masih berdengung. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Luhan disana.

Sehun menghabiskan diri untuk bergelung dikamar. Ia merasa gagal melindungi Luhan dari kecelakaan maut yang merenggut orang tuanya dan membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri hingga sekarang.

Setelah beberapa hari mengurung diri dikamar,Baobao meneleponnya.

"Shixun, Kenapa kau tidak mengunjungiku? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Sehun berkedip sehingga air mata menetes lagi kepipinya, "Baobao aku gagal melindungi Luhan."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Sehun terisak, "Luhan mengalami kecelakaan dan ia koma sampai sekarang. Ini semua salahku, andai aku bisa menghentikannya."

"Kau bukan tuhan yang bisa mengubah takdir," ucap Baobao, "Kalau kau tidak bisa melindunginya dimasa lalu, kau bisa melindunginya dimasa kini kan Sehun?"

Sehun terdiam beberapa saat. Baobao benar. Ia bisa melindungi Luhan yang sekarang. Kalau ia bisa mencintai Luhan yang dulu, berarti ia bisa mencintai Luhan di masa kini.

Sehun memutuskan untuk mematikan radionya dan menyimpannya di ruang barang antiknya. Ia tersenyum kecil sebelum menutup pintu ruangan tersebut dan bersiap untuk pergi menuju rumah sakit tempat Luhan dirawat.

Sehun menjenguk Luhan tiap hari. Merawatnya hingga malam. Sehun sering bercerita kepada Luhan, berharap Luhan bisa mendengar walaupun ia dalam keadaan koma.

Sebulan setelah itu, Sehun berada di kamar Luhan untuk melakukan rutinitasnya menjaga Luhan.

"Pagi Luhan!" sapanya, "Hari ini cerah sekali. Cepatlah bangun aku tidak sabar untuk membawamu ke taman untuk piknik. Kau pasti menyukainya."

Sehun duduk disebelah Luhan dan menggenggam tangannya. Ketika ia sedang menyenandungkan lagu savage garden berjudul _I know i loved you_ dan merebahkan kepalanya diatas tangan Luhan dan tangannya yang saling mengait, tangan Luhan bergerak pelan. Sehun dengan cepat duduk dan bermaksud untuk memanggil dokter ketika Luhan meremas tangan Sehun,berusaha menggenggamnya agar Sehun tidak kemana-mana.

Ia memperhatikan wajah Luhan dengan seksama ketika mata Luhan pelan-pelan terbuka dan langsung memandang Sehun.

"Luhan," lirih Sehun, ia tersenyum kegirangan karena Luhan akhirnya sadar.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Luhan lemah.

Sehun tersenyum, "Namaku Oh Sehun."

Walaupun Luhan melupakan Sehun tapi tangannya yang kurus masih menggenggam erat tangan Sehun, enggan untuk melepaskannya.

Sehun jadi yakin Luhan pasti akan mengingatnya dan mencintainya lagi,seperti Luhan yang ia temui di frekuensi 110.1MHz.

Untuk Sehun, dengan Luhan yang memandangnya sekarang,yang menggenggam tangannya dan mengelusnya lembut,masa depan yang ia bayangkan bersama Luhan akan sangat mungkin untuk terwujud dan menjadi nyata.

 **END**


End file.
